<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dummy's Guide to Living (or Surviving) with Ninjas by IzzyNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941226">Dummy's Guide to Living (or Surviving) with Ninjas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyNeko/pseuds/IzzyNeko'>IzzyNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Ninjas - Freeform, OC, OCs - Freeform, Rewrite, Romance, falling in love with ninjas would be stupid, female original characters, world teleporting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyNeko/pseuds/IzzyNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that World War 3 would be caused by ninjas from another world? Just when we thought we've seen it all. We should have never let the Akatsuki in our lives; they caused more ninjas to show up. Well here's the dummy's guide to living or surviving depending on how you look at it with ninjas. The most important rule, falling in love with said ninjas would be stupid. Adventure/Humor/Romance/and a bunch of other genres.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, this is a rewrite of a story we both started on FF many maaany years ago! Together we own the plot. Disclaimers, obviously, we don't own Naruto or else the Akatsuki would be the main characters lol</p><p>All odd-numbered chapters are written by my dearest friend, Ivy. And all even-numbered chapters are written by me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 </p><p><b> Note: Never call out 'Hello'.  </b> <b> <em> Run </em> </b> <b> . </b> </p><p> </p><p>~Kahlan's POV. </p><p> </p><p>Nearly ten to ten at night, and here I am sitting on my couch with my legs pulled close to me, holding tightly onto one of the pillows. Lightning flashes outside and lights up the room every once in a while, figures dancing on the walls while thunder rumbles like a hungry beast outside my window. But, all my attention is drawn to the horror movie playing in front of me. A classic, Friday the 13th, the 1980 version. The newest ones have nothing on the original. I was able to convince my roommate and friend Laura to watch it one evening by telling her about Kevin Bacon starring in it- worst mistake of the year. She didn't sleep for days. </p><p>Once again, the lightning flashes but my eyes remain transfixed on the cheap plasma. It flashes again, brightening up the room more than the light in the kitchen. My eyes widen when Jason comes through the door, axe raised above his head but suddenly, there is a loud boom from all around and the lights go out along with the TV. I scream, my throat already sore from earlier, as I jump into the air closing my eyes. My butt lands softly back on the couch as I clutch onto my pillow for dear life and try calming my racing heart. Now, I'm positive my hair is messier after that short flight into the air as if the axe was going to impale me instead. </p><p>With a deep breath, I open my eyes and slowly lower my feet to the carpet. Ever since I was a child I had this fear that something would grab me and yank me under the couch (or bed) and drag me to the depths of hell. When nothing happens, I start standing, steadying myself with my hand. Right, I need to get the- </p><p>My mind flashes to the things I need, blindly making my way to the kitchen where the emergency candles and flashlights are at- and before you nag, yes, yes, I know glow sticks are better and safer but they suck in my opinion. Why? Cause in case it's so dude robbing you blind, you can't really blind him with a glow stick? No, can you? </p><p>On my trek towards the kitchen, I string along some swear words under my breath from the few times I trip. I try to make as little noise as possible, listening to the loud pounding of my heart in my ears. Absolutely nothing else but the rumbling of the thunder and the howling of the wind outside my small two-bedroom house. I head over to the counters and scramble through a few of the drawers till I find what I'm looking for: my purple flashlight. With a sigh of relief, I turn it on to find it working fine; no paranoid flickering or anything.  </p><p>I start my search for the candles but stop when I hear a loud crash coming from the backyard, my heart stopping as I realize that wasn't thunder. That was certainly human-made. A small squeak escapes from me and it takes all of my control to not run and hide, dial nine-one-one and wait for death to come before the police can get to me. My thoughts are cut short when there is more crashing and I just mumble 'screw it' before legging it out of the room, in the direction of my bedroom. Since I'm a huge apocalypse fan- zombie apocalypse might I add- I dash to my close and as quick as I can, yank my wooden closet to the side where there is a large bookshelf sized hole in the wall. The previous owner took his shelf with him when he left and I don't have the money to buy a new one nor the patience to build one. Instead, I use it for secret storage for my weapons really. Some of the bigger ones being replicas and such but they are <em> still </em> weapons. Plus- they don't know that. </p><p>My eyes scan over a few of the smaller <em> real </em> ones, reaching for the smallest, I weight it in my hands before nodding. It feels light and easy to carry. Pulling the scabbard, I notice the sword looks polished and well-maintained, after all, it's been a while since I took them out and messed with them a little- like real life fruit ninja. With a nod, I thrust the sword back into its casing and push the closet back into place- in line with the holes it left in the carpet. </p><p>Slowly, I make my way back into the kitchen as I hear voices, but I'm unable to tell what they are saying. I catch a few words but at the same time- I'm trying to push away the thoughts of killers and monsters possibly jumping out at me at any minute to eat or slash me. Or anything scary like that. It takes me a minute to yank the kitchen's backyard door open and I'm already hit with a few drops of rain from the dark sky above, flashes of blue lightning. It's enough to light up the yard and I swear I see something standing next to one of the trees in the forest behind the fence. My eyes narrow at this, my heart beating loudly as it reminds me of the time I <em> swear </em> I saw Jeepers Creepers standing outside my bedroom window at a similar time as this when I was twelve. My cousins suck for getting me to watch that movie with them. </p><p>"H-Hello," I call out as the wind starts to die down a little bit. When I get no reply, I start walking forward a little going completely against what I was told as a child to do as well as me against every damn horror movie known to man. There is another flash and I see the figure move back around the tree in hiding, my green orbs narrowing at this; the fence door is wide open too, most likely the lock thrown to the side from the wind. Feeling a little more confident, I call out in a fit of shivers. "I have a weapon and I am <em> not </em> afraid to use it!" </p><p>The wind picks up again sounding like a shrill scream instead of a howl, it's enough to make me jolt but it doesn't stop me from taking a few cautious steps forward when I get no response. There is no turning back now. If I head back to the house, I'll surely die or at the very least knocked out. I shine my flashlight in the direction of where I saw the figure, my eyes darting around when I see nothing but that doesn't stop my nerves as I grip the sword hilt with my right hand tighter. </p><p>Suddenly someone speaks in a language I don't understand. The voice sounds like a man and he does not sound remotely friendly but more hostile in its tone. It sounds familiar but completely foreign at the same time. </p><p>I instantly scream not knowing where it came from, quickly spinning around and start to run but stop when I realize a tall figure is standing in front of me- he isn't where the voice came from- towering over me with almost glowing red eyes. I scream again as the thoughts of monsters and demons take root in my mind.  </p><p>Bringing up my sword (totally forgetting it's still in its scabbard) I go to swing but the demon quickly catches it with his hand without flinching. With wide eyes, I just let it go of it along with the flashlight (stupid move, I know shut up) and dart for the house.  </p><p>A hand reaches out for me in this instantly and I quickly do the limbo duck, sliding across the now slick muddy ground.  </p><p>Another man barks something at the others, gaining their attention to which I'm going to assume is an order; his voice cold and harsh- either way I'm not sticking around to get Google translate up! I'm not dying at twenty-one! </p><p>The first voice cackles at this, all eyes turning now to me, my heart instantly dropping as I scramble on the floor to which I push myself up and out of the mud. </p><p>"No!" Unconsciously, I yell as I dart back onto the grass but another figure appears in front of me. With a quick twist, I leap into the floor using what force I can get out of the sloppy ground, thankfully over the figure who's shorter than me and behind them. Thank <em> GOODNESS </em> for being in gymnastics. Even if it was only for a year, it frickin' saved my ass just now! Expect, when I land, I hear a pop and my feet slip away from me thanks to the shitty mud. However, I push through this and lunge myself through the open door. </p><p>Just when I think I'm even remotely safe, I feel someone standing over me, their breath barely noticeable but with my speeding heart, my senses are in overdrive. I try and stand up to make a run for it, but I'm kicked back down and stood on, whoever or whatever it is- is holding me down on the old kitchen floor with just his foot alone. </p><p>The first voice yells as he makes his way over to where I'm lying, sounding annoyed yet amused by my damn situation. I'm holding everything back to not shake as I can't even look up to face whoever these demons are. My heart thumping loudly in my chest. </p><p><em> Another </em> voice joins the party, my throat closing as I try counting the number of footsteps coming towards me but I can't make them out with the number of voices entering my mind. I'm only able to count five, at the moment. Instead, I try to get up from the floor but I get pushed back down and more pressure is added to my back, a tingle of pain entering my brain as I feel my spine popping lightly. Feeling tears burn in my eyes and start to leave a hot trail down my cheeks, knowing I'm going to die. They're going to steal all my shit but I pray they leave before Laura gets home- God save her. </p><p>Damn it.  </p><p>No. I refuse to cry. I'm not dead yet- God, don't let them kill me. I need to protect Laura- I promised her when she flew across the frickin' world to live with me I'd keep her safe here in America. Slowly, I take a short, deep breath and hold back the remainder of my tears.  </p><p>I've watched a ton of horror-thriller movies. Why the hell was I so stupid as to actually check out the damn noise? I'm smarter than that- at least, I thought I was. Turns out that's a complete lie because I was a fool and went to check. My hands clench into fists as I can feel the impending doom literally leering over me, eyes burning in the back of my skull. </p><p>Slowly, I speak. "Please. If you're going to kill me just do it quickly," I don't add anything in about saving Laura, letting them assume I live alone, if they even understand me that is. My heart stops when I hear the most aggressive voice start again. Clearly talking in some sort of anger which leaves me shaking. He's going to kill me; my gut and mind is screaming that. But thankfully, a voice cuts the man off. </p><p>The man who I assumed made an order outside speaks to me, directed at me, my heart stopping as I feel the weight being taken from my back and someone lift me off of the ground by my jumper, my feet just hovering just above the ground. My pale green eyes crash with red eyes once again for a split second before the demon spins me around. I instantly close my eyes, await some sort of abuse or- death.  </p><p><em> Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry- I wish you had gotten to know me better and I wish I could've been the perfect daughter you wanted so much. I wish that I was brave enough to tell you that I wished you were home more often, or that I wanted to try the things that I liked- or that you could have paid just a little more attention to me. Wait. You know what. I take all of that back. I wish I could have spent more time my friends and not at those stupid ass club </em> <em> s </em> <em> - </em> </p><p>He speaks again in a calm, steady powerful voice. I'm unable to stop trembling as I slowly open my eyes. </p><p>Standing in front of me is a man with spiky orange hair with piercings littering his face- more than the six Laura has scattered around her ears. His eyes are grey but with ripples- sort of like when a stone drops into water. Noticing that I am still alive and he hasn't continued, I meekly scan the room, taking note of <em> seven </em> men and one woman. They all appear to be covered in patches of black and their clothes from what I can gather look burned in some areas, soaked through to the bone from the rain. Slowly, I look back to the man in front of me when lightning flashes. It takes me a moment to realize how I have absolutely no chance. No options. Nothing.  </p><p>My head spins at the thoughts, and for the first time in my life, I feel my consciousness fading.  </p><p>My lasts thoughts:<em>  I hope death comes quickly. </em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Don't refuse people with weapons. </p><p> </p><p>~Laura's POV. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain hits the windows hard and if it wasn't for the soft music of Owl city vibrating around the café on both floors</span>
  <span>, it would be the only </span>
  <span>thing I could hear over the sound of the kitchen</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> It’s the song 'When can I see you again' and I am forever grateful that there is about a mixture of one hundred songs playing every day. This is maybe my eleventh time hearing it this week- keeping in mind it's Friday and I have memorized most of the lyrics to it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you," I hum to myself, balancing the tray of drinks up the stairs to the next floor, smiling to the girls at the table before placing down their drinks in the order I wrote them in, going clockwise from the teenage with bleach blonde hair. "</span>
  <span>Okaaay</span>
  <span> ladies~ one honey &amp; nut coffee, two mint hot chocolates, and a very special royal milk tea for the littlest princess," I keep my smile sweet as I place down the drinks carefully, placing the small bowl of sugar with a little Sailor Moon teaspoon to match the cups. It was our chef, Mimi's recommendation since they all ordered a sweet-tasting meal and dessert. From the expressions from the ladies and child; I'd like to think she was right. "Will that be all?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, thank you," the mother of the girls say, pushing back a long brown lock of hair, smiling as her youngest daughter seemed to marvel at the pretty pink teacup and spoon.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a short nod and smile, I quickly head back downstairs to see the rain hasn't let up at all. Darn! I'm going to have to walk in that... maybe Y</span>
  <span>ukiko had an umbrella I can borrow till tomorrow; I really- really don't </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> walk home in- </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
  
  <span>I'll catch my death of cold!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a long whine at the sight, pulling my tray closer to my chest while pouting; at least I'm thankful this maid uniform is so thick, it </span>
  <span>keeps </span>
  <span>me </span>
  <span>warm inside</span>
  
  <span>just a little</span>
  <span>. And I thought England had crappy weather. Sure- it rains like on</span>
  <span>c</span>
  <span>e every two weeks but at least it </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span>sn't this humid! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Out of somewhere, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>veeeeeeeery</span>
  </em>
  <span> cold touches my neck, making me squeal</span>
  <span> and instantly move away from the source</span>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop daydreaming and get back to work," enters my ear</span>
  <span>, pulling me out of whatever train of thought I was in.</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"GAH! Luke that's so cold!" I </span>
  <span>hiss </span>
  <span>while turning away and pushing his pad back into his chest, sending a glare at the notepad and its master, Luke Molinari. He's such a mean quack like that. </span>
  <span>Frickin</span>
  <span>' medical student. "You're a mean quack," I don’t bother to hide my thoughts at this, watching him roll his very dark eyes at me before walking away with a shake of his head. I simply stick my tongue out at him, watching him head into the kitchen through the two-way doors. He's a meanie and he </span>
  <span>knows</span>
  <span> it. Damn quack.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It isn't for another half an hour before I'm finally allowed to change and leave, a small sigh leaving my lips as I rub the tender muscles of my shoulder while heading into the female lockers. My co-worker who is already in the room, Mimi, sees this and chuckle</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> while standing at her own locker, swinging it open while humming the tune to Jurassic Park- which is cool- I don't judge. I personally love the movie.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hard day out front?" She questions while stripping off her chef's jacket, rolling her own shoulders before </span>
  <span>I myself </span>
  <span>unlock the metal cage of clothes. With a small nod, I start to undress. "Well- it was pretty busy today with that party this morning."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Catering for </span>
  <span>nearly </span>
  <span>one-hundred people with only three waiters should be impossible," I whine, crying a little into my apron, spotting the orange kimono </span>
  <span>at the back under all of my crap</span>
  <span>. My cotton </span>
  <span>baby</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it was pretty hard for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>chefs too, you know," is her comeback, making me pout and toss my uniform into my bag, carefully </span>
  <span>wrapped </span>
  <span>my wonderful baby as it feels so good against my slightly sweaty skin. The blonde beside me only chuckles at my bigger pout, handing me my shoes. Carefully, I slip them on. "I don't understand how you can wear all that," she points, obviously referring to the orange and grey Japanese dress and </span>
  <span>zori</span>
  <span> samurai shoes. "How much did all that even cost?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"A lot less than you think," I chirp, grinning from cheek to cheek while tying my sash around my ribs. It takes </span>
  <span>Mimi a moment</span>
  <span> to get what I'm saying, nodding her head</span>
  <span> while slipping on the rest of her outfit</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh right. Fashion student."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <span>woulda</span>
  <span> studied in Japan but I </span>
  <span>suck</span>
  <span> with learning language</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>- I did learn a decent amount of Japanese as a hobby with a couple of friends through- one of the things you had to do to get your qualification aboard was to pass a Japanese language test as well which..." the pout resurfaces from earlier, swinging my bag onto my back once I'm set to go. Seeing this, my friend grabs her purse and slips on her own old Nike trainers. "Ready?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready as I'll ever be," she a small smile, we head out back into the café quickly spotting our boss sitting at one of the tables with her laptop and </span>
  <span>a couple of white </span>
  <span>envelopes by her side. </span>
  <span>Her name is </span>
  <span>Yukiko </span>
  <span>and she </span>
  <span>is really pretty- long waist-length black hair and even darker eyes than Luke. Then again, she is a two-thirds Japanese, also sitting in her own green and white silk kimono with glasses perched on her nose. I feel so proud working for this lady</span>
  <span>, she can be scary, gentle, and graceful all at the same time. I know I’ve seen it</span>
  <span>. "Evening Yuki," my friend greets our boss, </span>
  <span>our</span>
  
  <span>elder </span>
  <span>looking up from her computer with a kind smile. "Having fun with numbers?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Of course, I enjoy maths," the older lady jokes while standing up slowly</span>
  <span> with a short stretch</span>
  <span>, shifting her head from side to side before turning to us both</span>
  <span> with a small proud smile across her lips;</span>
  <span> the pretty vine pattern very obvious on her dress now</span>
  <span>, it's so pretty I wonder where she got it from?</span>
  <span> "How was your day?" Translation: you still alive? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a shaky chuckle, I answer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Very hard- but I'm good now," I answer, happily accepting my payslip from </span>
  <span>my boss </span>
  <span>with a small hop. It's normally how we get paid. We all say how we enjoyed work, if it was hard or good, she takes it in and gives us money for our day every day. I don't mind it. Sure, I have to go to the bank every couple of days to put it all in but it means if any unexpected bills come in- like last month's air-con bill, we have the money to pay for it. Seeing as I'm the only one out of me and </span>
  <span>Kahlan</span>
  <span> that makes money from a </span>
  <span>minimum hour's </span>
  <span>job.</span>
  <span> It isn’t so bad, although in England we don’t get paid daily at all- at the very least weekly but mainly monthly.</span>
  <span> "Yay- </span>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It was fine. Almost smacked Pete though," is </span>
  <span>Miranda- Mimi's response with a small shake of her head, happily accepting the money while Yuki only raises her brow at the words. "He got the tickets messed up- almost screwed with the flow but Anna fixed it</span>
  <span> when she popped by</span>
  <span>. She was waiting on a cake that Pete was taking forever with."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Well, thank you," is our employer's only response, glancing between us two and reaching down under the table, showing us both two clear umbrellas. We both grin at the sight of them. "Bring th</span>
  <span>em</span>
  <span> back Monday morning. Just, don't break them, please."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>""We won't!"" Thank goodness for above-average minimal wage- sucks that tips are already included so we can't keep any we get- but who's going to complain about twelve dollars an hour for twelve hours </span>
  <span>per day,</span>
  
  <span>four </span>
  <span>to f</span>
  <span>ive times </span>
  <span>a week? I'm certainly not going to. Thank you, my rich widow boss, Ms. Yukiko </span>
  <span>Shirayoshi</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>t's a little later than I expected by the time I get home, nearly half-past ten and the rain is coming down even harder now. I am eternally grateful for this umbrella! If there isn't a religion about umbrellas- I WILL MAKE ONE!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Kahlan</span>
  <span>! I'm home~" I sing while stepping into my apartment, closing the door behind me and locking it with a simple twist of my keys. It takes me a moment to hold back the oncoming sneeze, slipping off my shoes, placing the umbrella down, and clenching the water out of the bottom of my dress, shivering a little. The </span>
  <span>lower </span>
  <span>half of my body is soaked to the bone since I walked home, only a mile and I don't like buses. Oh well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When I don't get a reply </span>
  <span>from my friend </span>
  <span>after a couple of minutes, I frown, stepping into the hallway and looking around for the light switch. When the light doesn't come on, my frown deepens and I head to the kitchen, trying that one instead. Again, no light. But the door is a little open. I mean- I know it's a little hot but we don't need the door open. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Gah- </span>
  <span>Kahlan</span>
  <span> where are you?" </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>fter closing the door, my feet take me to the living room just as the hallway light flickers on, making me jump for a second; ah, the power is back. That's good.  Oh! And the tv is on in the living room. "</span>
  <span>Kahlan</span>
  <span>?" My voice comes out a little more tired as I get to the door, seeing it closed. The frown grows into a pout as I press my ear against the door, a shiver running up my spine as I instantly recognize the film. Friday the thirteenth. Gah! I hate that movie! So- freaking creepy!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "</span>
  <span>Ughhhohmygodihatejasonwasonohmygodfuuuuuuuuuckthismoviesoo</span>
  <span> much," was my instant response to the tense music, pulling myself away from the door and against the wall behind me, hitting it with a small bump. It was enough to make the framed picture above my head drop and narrowly miss my head; way too close for comfort! I’ll put that back up in the morning.</span>
  <span> At least it didn’t break.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, my feet found their way back to the door, grabbing the handle loosely.</span>
  <span> It takes me a moment to gather my nerves, shaking my head before giving the best-determined look I can give the wooden piece of wood with the... woody wood </span>
  <span>wood</span>
  <span>- I DUNNO</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah- fudge it," I give the handle a twist, opening it up and take notice of a lack of light in the room apart from the tv. Looking around, I spot </span>
  <span>Kahlan</span>
  <span> lying on the settee, looking like she's having a nightmare. Oh! She must have fallen asleep during the movie. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a small pout, I walk over to her and give her shoulders a shake, watching her murmur in her sleep. "</span>
  <span>Kahlan</span>
  <span>- you fell asleep- c'mon you'll hurt your back sleeping here." When she finally starts to stir, I smile and step away from her as she reaches for her eyes, rubbing them sheepishly at first till they dart to me, widening. "Good evening," I greet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I'm taken by surprise when she grabs my wrist and yanks me onto the settee beside her, my blue eyes widening as she glares behind where I was. Slowly, I follow her lead and take a count of ten people in front of me, wearing the cloaks of my favourite anime vil</span>
  <span>lains'</span>
  <span>. I look between the guys and my best friend in confusion, pouting a little as I only question.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we hav</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> a party or something? I </span>
  <span>woulda</span>
  <span> brought home some cake or something from work," it comes out of my mouth before I can properly react to the orange-haired Pein cosplayer pointing a bar of metal at my face, my body flinching at this.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Shizukani</span>
  <span>," ah. I know that one. My friend used to say it all the time when Layna and I would gossip during our group lessons. Even in school. And in public. And in my own home.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I pause for a second, frowning as I realize that he told me to 'be quiet' to put it bluntly. So, with a frown, I repeat a sentence in Japanese I have mastered, just because it is one of the first sentences you should learn. "</span>
  <span>Sumimasen</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Wakarimasen</span>
  <span>," meaning 'I don't understand. Sorry' why I say this? Because even though I know some basic words, sentences, able to understand it better than speak it by catching certain words and such, I cannot physically speak it without one of my </span>
  <span>maaaaany</span>
  <span> books at hand to help. I'd literally need to search four books before I can reply to your question of sentence. Basic phrases and words are as far as I can go. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I then look to </span>
  <span>Kahlan</span>
  <span>, smiling. "He speaks Japanese.</span>
  <span> Is that all he speaks?</span>
  <span>"</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>